


banter between friends

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini Are Best Friends, Friendship, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Slytherins Need Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Draco and his friends manage to catch a moment of peace, before everything comes tumbling down.Or(Draco and his friends have a short bit wild time and Draco gets bullied.)
Kudos: 25





	banter between friends

“Draco, if you do not  _ sit down  _ and stop pacing, I’m going to hex you.” Draco almost tripped and slammed into the common room's fireplace, something that would have been the subject of conversation between his friends for the next  _ week,  _ at Pansy’s irradiated voice. 

“Wh-“ He began to ask, shock written on his features. He really should be used to Pansy’s threats, she’s been threatening to hex him since they were 5, she acted so proper when she was around other houses, that sometimes Draco genuinely began to forget how violent Pansy actually is. 

Blaise tugs Draco down into one of the common room seats next to him. Theo and Millicent are busy glaring at whatever transfiguration homework they were going mental over. Pansy levels a glare at Draco, a look which makes him wince slightly, it’s never a good thing when Pansy Parkinson decides to have  _ all  _ her focus on you. 

He felt Blaise wince beside him in sympathy, he’s been on the receiving end of Pansy’s focus  _ many  _ times by now. 

“Just take one night, and ignore everything else that’s going on.” 

“Pansy I can’t, I have to start thinking about what to do about Father, and all of  _ that.”  _

It’s all been very quiet in the Pureblood families, especially the ones from Slytherin house, it was an unspoken rule in their dorms at Hogwarts; all outside bias is void while at Hogwarts. 

Still, even if it was rarely spoken about, except for late night whispers, everybody in Slytherin house knew what was coming, some of their parents had been building up to this for  _ ages.  _ Draco knew for a fact that his father was planning for Draco to continue after him, not even his Mother was able to stop Father’s plan.

“Come  _ on  _ Draco, you’ve been so uptight recently.” Blaise interrupts Draco’s train of thought abruptly.

Theodore chokes out a half snicker, half snort, opening his from where he’s still hunched over the essay, “Are you kidding Blaise? Draco’s been uptight since he knew how to walk.” 

“I was  _ not.”  _

“Draco you once tried to order for Theodore to be executed when we were 7-“ Pansy begins.

“-you looked so prim and proper standing on the chair. Our parents were simultaneously amused and horrified.” 

Draco sighs, rolling his eyes at his  _ friends.  _ They were absolute liars, he was a delight of a child. 

_ (Though if you asked Narcissa, she could probably tell you about the times Draco didn’t have tact.) _

“Okay why the hell can I not remember how to split this properly.” Theo was starting to sound more stressed as the minutes passed, Draco was more surprised that Blaise wasn’t as stressed out next to him, they both tended to get aggressive around exam times. 

Draco was a lot more chill about it ( _ He absolutely was not.)  _

And then he noticed the mildly glazed look in Pansy and Blaises eyes and- yes, that makes a lot more sense, explains why they’re both looking so chill, despite the year almost being over. 

Draco is mostly just offended they did it without him. Hopefully they went through Professor Snape for the ingredients, instead of just taking them. 

His Godfather was  _ not  _ fun to be around when he is on about something stealing his ingredients. 

Though the rants about Potter proved to be rather amusing at times. Draco still didn’t quite understand Snape's hatred of Potter, it certainly went beyond the simple Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry, and while Potter was an arrogant idiot, and had the  _ worst  _ hair choices; he certainly wasn’t enough of a nuisance to warrant this much hatred. 

Then again.

“We should see if we can convince our parents to let us go to Italy or something this break.” Blaise states, interrupting the calm silence that had fallen, the only noise they could previously hear was the scratching of quills on parchments, and the tapping of Draco’s foot. 

“Do you think they’d let us?”

“I mean...it couldn’t hurt to try-?” Millie was ever the optimist. Despite being only a halfblood, most pureblood circles accepted her with him, considering this much of an effort she made to appear as the perfect pureblood.

This just meant that Draco and the rest of them were able to see her outside of Hogwarts, Theo’s dad sometimes for very iffy about it, but between Ms Zabini and Draco’s own mother and father; they usually managed to change his mind in time. 

“We haven’t been for so long,” Pansy starts, a mischievous look in her eyes; he’s not sure what it’s supposed to achieve, but it certainly succeeds in making him nervous, “Draco, dear, you’re starting to look slightly like one of the ghosts here. It’s quite sad.”

“Wow, thank you for your lovely words Pansy. Truly, they fill me with joy.” 

“She’s not exactly  _ wrong,  _ Draco. You have been starting to look on the uh, pale side of colour.”

“ _ Blaise.”  _

This of course prompted Theo to throw his two cents in, “Are you two making Draco insecure about his appearance again?” 

“ _ Theo.”  _

Pansy and Blaise snickered in response, Draco internally sighed; it really sucked that it would take so long to find new best friends, sometimes it would be so  _ easy  _ to push them down the stairs of something. 

“Draco knows we’re joking. If we’re going to bully anyone for their skin, it would be Marlia Marden; have you  _ seen  _ her foundation? It’s a bit tragic.”

“Pansy you think everybody has shitty skin compared to you.” Draco had witnessed  _ many  _ of Pansy’s mildly tipsy rants about how nobody takes care of their skin outside of Slytherin house; it’s always funny at the beginning, but after 20 minutes had passed without any stopping; it had started to turn his brain to mush.   
  


“Except for Blaise.” Draco almost snickered at Theo’s voice, it was a well known fact that Blaise wasn’t the best at remembering to make care of his skin, having been blessed with naturally healthily skin.

”What can I say? I’m a blessing from the gods.”

”You’re certainly something.” Draco took so much fun in pissing Blaise off more than anything. 

“ _ It’s not hard to use moisturiser and wash your face each day.”  _ Draco could relate to that, like most of the Slytherin kids, they took care of their skin almost religiously; having people comment on it  _ all  _ the time as a child, it really caused some things. 

Draco will never forget the  _ horror  _ he felt, when he discovered that Millie wasn’t using toner after cleansing, he knows the other girl was subjected to hours of Pansy’s lecturing out taking care of her skin.

Draco leaned back into the couch, listening to his friends bicker in the background. It was almost relaxing to just be sitting here with his friends, the worry about what was rapidly approaching, he could still feel it hanging heavily on his neck; but for now, he could just enjoy the moment of peace between his friends.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first Harry Potter fic!! Well, proper one at least; I’m still getting a grasp on the characters, I just desperately needed to write something about the Slytherin kids-
> 
> discord server! (https://discord.gg/Wg4XUz)  
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


End file.
